


American Girl

by Hobbit4Lyfe



Category: Mary Russell - Laurie R. King, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After The Fall, Sherlock stumbles into a bookstore and accidentally discovers Laurie R. King's Mary Russell books. As he reads the books, he texts John about them. Moved from FanFiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	American Girl

John, I’m confused. Who is Mary Russell, and how does she know me? –SH  
Sherlock Holmes walked into a book store, somewhere in America, one day after the Fall, subconsciously gravitating towards the mystery section. Stopping in front of one of the shelves, he closed his eyes and grabbed a random book.  
The Beekeeper’s Apprentice by Laurie R. King. The title alone intrigued Sherlock… and then he looked at the synopsis of the novel.  
Something about this book irritated the detective, but he found he couldn’t stop himself for paying for it.


End file.
